fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Promestein/Outer Abnormalverse - Hospital Visit
The parasite's stinger punches right through Mia's skull, but it loses the power needed to go any deeper, as if struggling against some invisible force. Mia feels the energy of the impact flowing into her body, though, and she adjusts her position just a little, enough that she can yank her arm free of the rear naked choke with a sudden burst of strength. She rams her elbow back a second later, straight into the parasite's ribs. Crunch. One, two, three broken ribs? Something like that, Mia estimates, based on her prior experience with breaking bones. There's a small grunt, and the creature relaxes enough for her tail to go slack, its grip weakening. Mia promptly digs her teeth in, hard, and rips out a bloody bit of flesh, getting her attacker to hiss and recoil, grabbing at wounded tail. It's a remarkably human-like response, and a dazed Mia stumbles back. Blood drips down her chin, both from her mouth and the hole in her head, and god, she wishes she had her fucking bat with her. But noooo, noooo, she's such an idiot and all she has for today are her bare hands. She's a lot better in a fight than this thing, though, who seems rather caught off-guard by the token resistance and is now slinking around at a safe distance. The injury is already healed, but... Mia's got her blood all over her, now. Maybe she can get this in for some DNA test? Ah, probably not, it's gonna be all tainted with drool. Mia wipes the blood from her chin, only for a more distracting batch of blood to trickle down her forehead and into her eyes. For a moment, she winces, swearing under her breath, and she immediately feels the thing moving, the air rippling around her. Mia takes a step to the side on instinct, visualizing the motions, and jerks just out of the way as the creature's tail stabs through the air where her head used to be. She grabs onto the tail, tight, and yanks her forward with it. The thing stumbles, falling closer, and, as Mia blinks the blood out of her eyes, she slams a punch into her face, feeling the mask crack and splinter on contact. The creature recoils, stumbling, and then trips, falling flat on her back, and Mia stomps on her tail as she moves forward, ready to hit her again, and - What? Fuck, what? A familiar face looks up at her, shattered fragments of mask littering the ground around her. She has a bloody nose, and one eye is screwed shut, and she still looks... weird, wrong, off. But Mia would never fail to recognize her sister. "Wh… Sidney-!?" Before she can say anything else, before she can even process what’s happening, her sister’s tail suddenly wiggles free and lashes upwards, wrapping around Mia’s leg. It snaps around her knee, pulling her down a bit, just enough that she can ram the stinger upwards, straight into her right eye, and - ---- “You didn’t have to come, y’know,” Mia mumbles around a mouthful of homemade cookie, a recipe that she’s eaten many times over. It’s a disturbing feeling, eating the same old cookies Sidney used to bake when she was little in front of a woman who now has no memory of any of that. It kinda makes her feel happy and sick all at once. “You didn’t need to make the cookies, either.” Sidney drums her fingers against her thighs in a chair next to the hospital bed, a familiar look of concern on her face. “Of course I had to come. You’re my sister. Amnesia or no. It’s the least I owe you.” She glances at Mia’s eyepatch, and then looks down. “How’s your eye?” Mia doesn’t appreciate the reminder. “Yeah, see… the fucking leech stabbed it out. Got a globe rupture, or some shit. There’s a glass eye in there now. Or, uh, a substitute. I don’t have a permanent one yet. Gonna fucking bankrupt me.” Sidney winces, looking aghast in the half of the world Mia can still see, and she drops her head into her hands, letting out one long, shuddering breath. “That’s… horrible. I’m sorry, Mia.” Her voice has more emotion in it than it has since Mia saw her for the first time in six years. It… it sounds almost like she’s crying, actually. Is she… she’s crying. Sidney is crying, over her lost eye. Mia stares at her in shock, not too surprised to stop chewing, though, and then feels an intense relief, the joy of feeling loved, spread throughout her chest. She looks away, which is easier now that she only has one eye. “Uh… it’s fine, whatever. I’m gonna get that bitch for this, though, fuck. I can’t even remember what happened. Must’ve sucked the memory out of me. I dunno why it even left me alive. Shit, Izzy’s gonna be so angry when she hears I lost my eye.” She’s really not looking forward to that talk. Izzy can be kind of a bitch on a good day, but a bad day? Fuck. Sidney is quiet, and she wipes her eyes clean on her sleeve. “... Why are you going after it, Mia? You could get yourself killed, or… you could lose all your memories. I don’t want that. Don’t do that to yourself.” Mia can hear an unspoken not over me, and a wall of nausea hits her. Amnesiac or not, Sidney’s still an idiot about things like this. “I’ll do what I want, Sid,” Mia mumbles, glaring at the wall. “Besides… Izzy thinks that, if we can knock the thing out or something, that she can extract everyone’s stolen memories, and return them to the source. Which means you could get your memories back. Of… me, and mama, and papa. Everything.” It’s a dumb, childish hope, and Mia knows it, but… she can’t just give up and accept that Sidney will never remember her and all the things she did for her. Sidney makes a strangled noise, not quite a sob, and she shakes her head. After a long, awkward silence, which comes to constant, recurring stops as Sidney starts crying again, she mumbles, “I… I don’t know if it’ll work out like that, Mia. Don’t get your hopes up...” “Don’t be so negative, fuck. I’m the one who lost an eye and you’re somehow being the depressing one here? Come on. Chin up. There’s hope.” Sidney sobs, openly, shaking her head. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Abnormalverse Category:Blog posts